<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over the Roses by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591143">Over the Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huginn and Muninn leave on their daily rounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huginn-and-Munnin &amp; Odin (Norse Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over the Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twelvetide Drabbles final day<br/>Prompt: Rose</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huginn and Muninn fly out from the same place every day, knowing without a single doubt that they return only to the shoulders of their own god, their Allfather, Odin. They set off in opposite directions, each determined to take in the whole world within their flight path. Out over the roses and the pastures, the mountains and the sea.</p><p>They will overhear all that it is for the Allfather to hear and bring him the news of the day directly, without any delay. They serve him well. </p><p>They know all who would wish him harm; keep him from it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>